dancinglinefandomcom-20200213-history
The War
|date release = July 17, 2019 |tz = Day, Night, Foggy, Dawn (happy ending) |jumps = 3 |falls = 7 |teleportations = 1 |teleportation = 1 |u-turns = 0 |previous = The Football |next = The Cathedral (Rock Remix) |other =First level that contains a happy ending and sad ending. First level that contains sound effect. }}The War is the 20th normal mode level in Dancing Line. Soundtrack * This Soundtrack is emotional, anti-war and sad. * When you listen carefully you notice that is similar to despacito music. Difficulty * Camera movement is somewhat critical. * The camera Shakes a lot. * In some Android devices, smoke and explosions can cause the device to slow down and this may be confusing. * the smoke and explosions covers the line in some parts. Strategy * Listen to music carefully and do not let shaking camera that makes you lose. * Some smoke may cover the line, in this case listened carefully to the music. * Between 10% and 20%, you must choose the happy or sad ending, if you want happy ending, don't follow the soundtrack. Trivia * This level is designed by the same designer The Taurus. * This is a third level that has different endings after the Maze and the Christmas party. * This is the second level that contains an awareness message about what happens in the world after The Earth level. * This is first level that contains sound effect in 50%. * This is the second level that has two paths after The Christmas Party level. * This is the 8th level to not conclude by a pyramid at the end. after The Alley, The Basketball, The Easter, The Football, The Christmas Party, The Legend of Assassin and The Spring Festival. * This is the First level that line get back to the beginning in the end. * This is the first level that contains a happy ending and sad ending. * The sad ending looks more destructive than the happy ending. ** The sad ending is when the line came to the house, it explodes including the line. ** The happy ending is everything constructs back and the line came home in dawn. * Notice at 80% there're numerous of guns and hats of dead soliders. Percentage Markers * The 10% marker is not shown but the train represent the 10% mark. * The 20% marker is not shown but the the begin of the battle represent the 20% mark. * The 30% marker is on the rock Near the site of the fall of the bomb. * The 40% marker is on the wall of the first destroyed house. * The 50% marker is on other sides of the last destroyed house during the explosion and falls, but it's difficultly to seen. * The 60% marker is on the park. * The 70% marker is on left side of the falling rocks. * The 80% marker is on left side On the road there are guns and helmets. * The 90% marker is on the rock Upon arrival to the town. * The 100% marker is not shown but the house represent the 100% mark. Gameplay Category:Levels Category:Levels released in 2019 Category:Hard levels